Konoha High: Street Racing Style
by Azumi Nagasaki
Summary: An innocent exterior but a wild interiorSakura A born street racer, her group, the Raven Beat, meets up with Konoha's most elite street racing group, The Onyx Meltdown. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg! I couldn't get street racing out of my head so I had to start a street racing story! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her car and walked into her school :Konoha High. She was 16. Totally legal to drive. Her parents were so nice to her since they were a bit wild just like she was. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face and she batted her eyelashes. She walked into the principle's office and retrieved her schedule. She was known to not get into trouble no matter what she did and that was what always happened. She walked into her homeroom and she smiled. 

" Um… Hello. This is my first day. I was wondering where I would be sitting," Sakura said as she put on her sweetest smile.

"Woah," Some of the guys said.

Sakura just smiled but on the inside she was smirking.

"You'll be sitting next to the window Haruno-san," her sensei said while she walked out of the room.

"Arigatou sensei."

Sakura walked to her desk and tilted her head slightly when she sat down. She heard more murmurs about how hot or cute she was and she smiled. She felt a presence and looked up.

"Yes?"

"I see you're already popular with the guys," a girl with glasses said.

"Yeah. Why? Oh wait… It must because you were never popular with them considering how ugly you are."

"Why you bitch…"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch. Fuck off dike," Sakura said coolly.

"What did you say?!"

"Karin! Sakura! Is there a problem?"

"I'm so sorry that I caused such a distraction sensei! I wasn't trying to! Please forgive me! Karin just came over and she started being mean to me! I'm so sorry sensei! Please forgive me!"

"It's quite alright Sakura. Karin, you come with me."

Karin glared at Sakura and Sakura mouthed the word 'dike'. Sasuke walked into the room with his friends Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Ino. They greeted the teacher who was busy yelling at Karin when a guy came up to Sasuke.

"Hey, dude. New hottie in school. She got Karin in trouble the moment she walked in," the guy said while motioning towards Sakura.

She was listening to her Ipod while reading a book. Sasuke smirked and he sat down at his desk.

He extended his hand and said," Sasuke."

Sakura turned around and said," Sakura."

Then, she turned back around and kept reading. He stared at her since every girl he knew always blushed when seeing him. His eyes fell upon her book. It was about cars. What kind of girl reads about cars?

"That's about cars…"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Good."

She kept staring at the page and Sasuke realized that she was staring at the street racing part. She seemed to be interested in the group Onyx Meltdown and Sasuke smirked. That was his street racing team.

* * *

Sakura walked out when she tripped and fell down the stairs. She landed on top of Sasuke and his face was pressed in between her boobs. Sakura got up and blushed while picking up her books.

Sasuke smirked at her and he whispered into her ear," Nice ones."

Sakura snapped her head around and she punched him but she was smirking.

"Perv."

She walked towards her car and Sasuke's friends joined him. Naruto gaped at Sakura's car.

"That's a Porsche Carerra GT!"

"Duh. Of course it is," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

Her car was a pitch black Carerra GT with black stripes that were rimmed with silver so that you could see the stripes. Her windows were tinted a dark blue so that you could barely see into the inside. She started the engine and all of them gaped at the awesome racing noise it made.

"Seems that those were custom," Neji said.

He eyes the stripes that were on her car and noted that her car was pitch black.

"Yeah. A friend of mine upgraded them."

"Cool."

"Naruto. You can stop gaping now. I'll let you sit in it."

"OMG! Awesome!"

Naruto got into her car and gaped.

"Steroes and lighting are killer! Check it out you guys! Who ever thought a girl could do their car up like this."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked through a smirk.

She watched as they guys investigated her car. Ino and Tenten walked up to her and they smiled at her. Sakura smiled and then her cell phone began to ring with the song "Headstrong" by Ashley Tisdale. She looked at the caller I.D and then she began to tlalk to the person. (Her cell phone is a sidekick 3) She asked the guys to get out of her car and then she drove off with a screech of tires. The guys looked at each other but then they shook their heads.

"Nah. It couldn't be."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

**Hey peoples! W00T! I love this story!!!! KYA:D. Anyway. Please review! I'll try to update really soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 FLUFF!

**Yay for fluff! Fluff! Fluff! Fluff:D Fluff is good.

* * *

**

Sakura walked into her homeroom and greeted her teacher Mrs.Nagasaki sweetly and with a bow. She sat down in her seat and immediately pulled out a magazine that was about cars and racing. Sasuke and his gang of friends walked into the room and they murmured a few words of greeting. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and she smiled.

"Hello," Sakura said as she turned her head towards him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Screw you," Sakura said through a smile.

Homeroom was kind of a free period and Sakura looked down on her ringing phone. She picked it up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hinata?" She whispered into her phone.

Sakura! Hi! I'll be transferring into your school tomorrow.

"Cool! I'll show you around the school and maybe you might meet some of your old friends!"

…

"Hinata?"

Ah! Sorry! I was just spacing… I gotta go Sakura! See ya!

"Alright! Later!"

Sasuke looked at her and Sakura said," That was Hinata."

"Hinata…? I knew her in 1st grade."

"Really? How nice. She seemed kind of distant when I mentioned the words 'old friends'…"

"Maybe she misses Naruto."

"Why would she miss Naruto?"

"She was friends with him so… I dunno."

Sakura stared out of the window for the rest of the period and Sasuke watched her intently the entire time.

* * *

Sakura was walking towards the school doors when a BMW z4M came up behind her. 

"Sakura!"

Sakura whirled around and saw the door of the BMW open. A girl with pearly white eyes with no pupils except for a faint outline ran towards her. Her bluish raven hair streamed behind her and she ran towards her. Sakura smiled: Hinata. Sakura hugged her fondly and Hinata laughed.

"Ah… Sakura. I'm kinda lost. I can't find the parking garage."

Sasuke came out of the school and said hi to Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke! This is Hinata. I know you met."

"Sasuke-kun! Hi! I haven't seen you for quite a while!"

"Yeah. I see you aren't stuttering anymore."

"Haha. I got over that habit a few years ago."

Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and Hinata immediately stopped talking. Her face turned a slight shade of pink and Sakura grew aware of the pink.

"Hey Hinata. Let me show you around."

"Huh? Oh…ok."

Hinata walked off with Sakura and followed her to her car. They drove off and Naruto stared at where the BMW used to be.

"Hinata…"

"Hinata… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sakura!"

"…"

After she had shown Hinata around, she called naruto on her cell phone and she said," Hey Naruto. Meet me in room C314 after school. I have a surprise for you."

Then she called Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Meet me in room C314 after school. I have a surprise for you."

She smiled secretly to herself. Sasuke saw this and he walked up to her.

"Scheming something?"

"Hey. A small scheme will never hurt anyone."

"Hn. Whatever."

* * *

Sakura waited at the corner and saw Naruto walk into the room. Then she saw Hinata walk in. She heard their conversation. 

"Hinata? I was supposed to meet Sakura here."

"Me too Naruto-kun…"

She heard silence until Hinat talked.

"So um… what do we do?"

"I don't know."

Sakura sighed. They were so clueless. Sakura called up Sasuke and talked to him for a few minutes. Sasuke came a few minutes later and Sakura smiled. She said hi to him and they put their plan into action.

Sakura walked in front of the door and said, "Hi! Sorry I'm late you guys!"

"No biggie Sakura!" Hinata replied.

Sakura began to walk into the room when Sasuke grabbed her.

"E-Eh?" Sakura gasped.

Naruto and Hinata watched as Sasuke whirled Sakura around, slamming his lips onto hers. They watched as Sakura's face flushed a deep red and Sasuke let go of her.

"Ah… I-I … S-Sasuke what were you…?"

"Hn."

Sasuke pulled her out of the room and when they were far away enough they smirked.

"You think it worked?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope so," Sakura said as she wiped her lips.

"Aw… was the kiss that bad?"

"No," Sakura said as she looked him straight in the eyes," But you're a pretty bad kisser."

"Hn. I was acting. Not like it was a real kiss."

"Even so. You're a terrible kisser," Sakura said, smirking at him.

She turned around and put an ear piece into her ear. She had laid a microphone in the room when Sasuke had grabbed her. She handed an ear piece to Sasuke and they listened.

"What now Hinata?"

"I-I-I don't know…"

They heard footsteps and realized that Naruto was walking away from Hinata. They heard Hinata gasp.

"Naruto! Don't leave! Wait!"

They heard a small slapping noise and realized that Hinata had grabbed Naruto's arm.

"I-I-I… Um… IlikeyoualotNaruto!!"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed. Finally.

"Hinata…"

Sakura and Sasuke waited impatiently for his answer.

"Come on, come on, come on." Sakura and Sasuke said while pressing their heads together subconsciously.

"Hinata… I like you too."

"E-Eh?"

"Yes!" Sakura and Sasuke high-fived.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the school and sighed. She had already finished all of her homework so she would be bored for many hours at home. She took out her car key and started her engine. She closed the door and put on a pair of sunglasses. She looked out of her windows and saw Sasuke walking towards her car. She rolled down her window and took off her sunglasses. 

"Yeah?"

Sasuke smirked.

"I dunno."

They were silent for a few minutes when they saw Naruto and Hinata. They were talking happily when Naruto did what Sasuke had done to Sakura. Naruto kissed Hinata exept for the fact that Naruto was kissing Hinata for real, not for acting. Sakura smiled and Sasuke let a small shadow of a smile grace his lips. He turned to look st Sakura who was staring at Naruto and Hinata. He bent down slowly and, with surprising softness, laid a small kiss onto her lips. He took one of his hands out of his pocket and stroked her cheek lightly. Sakura gasped and he pulled away. He smirked at her semi-red face and walked away. Sakura touched her lips and smiled.

* * *

**Alright pplz. Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3 THE RACE

Ah! SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HAVE A REASON! I was loaded with homework and basketball tryouts. Anyway. Does anyone know of a song that matches Sasusaku? I want to make another sasusaku AMV.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her room with Temari, Gaara, and Sai. Kiba couldn't make it but it really didn't matter.

"So… You're going with your Carerra?" Temari asked.

"Definitely."

"Cool. We'll meet you there."

"Later Temari, Gaara, Sai."

Sakura stood up as they left and walked towards her closet. She opened the door and took out a black body suit. She smiled and walked into the bathroom. She smirked slightly and she took out some eye shadow and eyeliner.

* * *

"Hey Sakura. We're going to the bridge now."

"Gotcha Tema. I'll be there. No worries."

Sakura put down her phone and bid her family goodbye for the night. She picked up her cell phone as she ran out of the doorway and she opened the door to her base. She grabbed her key and typed a few letters into a computer. A screen next to her lit up and showed the route she would be taking. The wall was covered with screens and every single time she moved the image would follow her around. Walking into the garage, the lights automatically lit up and she got into her car. The lights turned off and the garage door opened. She turned on her car's lights and she drove off into the night. Her car gleamed as she drove past countless streetlights. Her speakers were playing 'Headstrong' by Ashley Tisdale. She hummed quietly and smiled. She cruised along the road for a few minutes until a bridge came into view.

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the horizon. 3 Lamborghinis were coming towards them.

"The Raven Beats are coming."

"Yeah," Neji replied to Sasuke.

The 3 Lamborghinis stopped infront of them in a neat row and the doors opened simultaneously. Gaara, Sai, and Temari stepped out into the open. The girl spectators started screaming (because of Gaara and Sai) and the guys spectators whistled at Temari.

All three of them smirked and Temari said to the guys spectators," Wait till you see our leader."

And, as if on cue, a black Porsche Carerra GT with black racing stripes that were rimmed with sliver drove up and stopped infront of the Lamborghinis.

"Ah. Here she is."

Naruto laughed slightly and said to Sasuke," What kind of racing team has a girl for a leader?"

A voice from inside the Porsche said," My kind of racing team."

Everyone on Sasuke's team flinched. The voice and the car were just to familiar. They gaped as a slim figure stepped out of the Porsche. All the guys got nosebleeds (except for Sasuke). The girl took of her helmet and shimmering pink hair flowed down. Gleaming emerald eyes scanned the onlookers and she smirked. Sakura stood in front of them in a black body suit that fitted her body perfectly. Naruto passed out. Sakura's eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and with midnight blue eye shadow. Her high-heeled boots tapped the ground as she waited for the race to start. She turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke. I'm surprised to see YOU here."

"Same," Sasuke said in response.

"S-Sakura! You're a racer?" Naruto, Tenten, and Ino asked/shouted at the same time.

"Um. Duh."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and shook his hand. The referee signaled for the racers to start their engines.

"Have a good race. And good luck."

Sakura walked over to her car and motioned for her teammates to do the same. The 4 of them started their engines at the same time and the crowd marveled at the freaky awesome racing noise. They lined up at the starting line and Sakura winked at Sasuke.

"GO!"

Sakura and her team raced off and Sasuke's team followed. It's not that his team was slow. Sakura's team was just too fast. Sasuke pulled up next to Sakura's car and Sakura spoke into her microphone. He watched her push a button and a GPS system screen came on. She spoke into her microphone again. He stopped looking at her and focused on racing.

"Hey Sasuke. They're good." Naruto said through an earpiece.

"Hn."

Sakura spoke into a microphone near her mouth again and her team pulled ahead and turned a 90 degree turn perfectly and all together. Sasuke's team sloppily turned and a few swerved slightly.

"Shit," Sasuke said.

Sakura slowed a little and when she was even with Sasuke she interfered with his communication system.

"What up Sasuke?"

"What the hell? You interfered with our communication signal.

"Duh. Later!"

Her team raced ahead.

"Sakura! I'm not gonna let you beat me even if we are on the same team!" Temari shouted at Sakura.

"Ha! Yeah right Temari!"

They took off and Sakura's team won. Sasuke's team pulled up behind them a few minutes later and Sakura smirked.

"Not such a tough guy anymore now are you?"

"Hn."

"Sakura! Your car has to get an upgrade!"

"Oh. Ok!"

"Hm… Hey Sakura. Since your car is getting upgraded, you won't have a ride home right?"

"Kind of. I usually ride home with my friends."

"Wanna ride home with me this time?"

"Sure!"

Sakura smiled and told her friends that she was going to ride with Sasuke. She followed him to his car and sat down onto the black leather seats.

"Hm… not bad Sasuke. Not bad at all."

"Hn. Whatever."

Sasuke started his engine and they drove off. On the highway, he rolled down the windows all the way and watched Sakura's hair flutter around uncontrollably.

"Hey!"

"Not my fault Sakura."

"Hmph." Sakura replied with a small smile. Her cell phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

[what up Sakura?

"Not much mom."

[ooooh. Sounds windy where you are.

"I'm riding home in Sasuke's car and the windows are rolled down all the way."

[oh. Later then hun'

"Later mom."

Sakura smoothed down her hair and tied it with a rubber band. She noticed a small area to hook an Ipod onto. She took out her Ipod, which was in her pocket, and slipped it onto the connection. Sasuke's surround sound began to play the song "Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch. After a few more minutes, they arrived in front of Sakura's house and Sakura got out. Her mom was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Saku-!"

Wait for it…

"OMIGOSH!!!!! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke sighed and Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura waved goodbye to Sasuke and turned to quickly kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke smirked. He pulled her towards him and smashed his lips onto hers.

Sakura's mom's mouth dropped open and she fangirl giggled.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed and flounced indoors. Sakura and Sasuke broke apart. She blushed and ran indoors. Sasuke smirked again when Sakura came back out and said that her mother wanted him to stay at their house since it was really late. So he followed them indoors when he noticed all the pictures of Sakura and her grandmother.

"You're pretty close to your grandmother aren't you?"

"Yep."

She smiled and showed him to the guest bedroom.

* * *

**Agh! What a crappy chapter I promise that it'll be more exciting! Just remember that Sakura is close to her grandmother! You will need to remember it for future chappies.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura!"

"oh hi Hina-"

Sakura immediately stopped. Hinata was clutching a piece of paper and tears were rolling down her face.

"What happened Hinata?"

"Sakura, I told him to stop! I really did! But he didn't listen!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Hinata explained to Sakura what she was talking about and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why that damned bastard. He's gonna get it."

Sakura patted Hinata on the head and told her 'don't worry' and then she walked off.

* * *

"Hinata told me everything Sakura."

"-sigh- yeah. Why didn't Nruto listen to Hinata? Now Hinata's dad is mad at her! What was tha-"

Sasuke slapped his hand over her mouth just as Naruto walked in.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand away from her mouth and she asked Naruto in a sickly sweet voice," Did you fuck Hinata?"

Naruto immediately flushed.

"Say what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Naruto. Hinata's pregnanat because of you! Her dad is fucking mad at her! Why didn't you listen to her?"

For some reason, Sakura started crying.

"Why didn't you listen?"

Sasuke hugged Sakura close to his body and he comforted her as she quietly cried. He was pretty shocked that Sakura, being as strong as she was emotionally, was crying.

"Sakura… I-"

"Shut-up! Go away!"

Naruto was taken back by this comment and Hinata walked in.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata! I heard the news! I-"

"Naruto, let me talk."

"Oh. Ok."

"-inhales- We're through."

"What?"

Hinata stared at Naruto for a long time and then she turned and walked away. Sakura's mouth hung open and she looked at Naruto. He seemed really close to crying but he held it back. He walked quietly out of the room and Sakura clutched Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smiled at her and gently played with her hair as she held onto him.

"Everything's gonna be fine Sakura."

He rested his head on hers as she began to cry again. He held her the entire time she cried and more.

* * *

Ah….. It's sooooooooo sappy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood next to her car, staring vacantly at the sky. Her team had already left the race but she was going to stay there for a while. Besides, she had nothing better to do. Sasuke was standing next to her, also vacantly staring at the sky. Sakura sighed. It was so peaceful. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause and Sakura's face looked stricken. Her mouth drooped slightly and her voice wavered as she said 'goodbye.' She dropped her phone and Sasuke caught it. He was about to give it back to her, when she started her car's engine and raced off. Sasuke sighed and pocketed her cell phone.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room and he didn't see Sakura. He waited impatiently to go home throughout the entire school day. By instinct, he drove towards Sakura's house. He was let in by her parents when he heard a muffled sobbing sound. He ran towards Sakura's room and saw that her face was streaked with tears.

"Huh? Oh… hi Sasuke."

"Sakura! What happened?"

Sakura's eyes watered and then she burst into tears again. Her parents stood at the door and said," She's been like this for the entire day."

Sasuke held Sakura close and let her cry into his shirt. She cried and cried until she stopped and her head fell back onto the pillow.

"Sakura… Please tell me what happened."

"She's gone…"

"What?"

"…Grandma's gone…"

"Oh… That's too bad Sakura. I'm sorry."

He sat down next to her and gently stroked her face. She looked up at him and sniffled. Her entire body was shaking and Sasuke felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could say that would make her feel better. Then, he had an idea. It was an idea that related to his past.

"Sakura. I'll be here as long as you want me to. We'll go through this together. My grandmother is in the hospital right now so we can help each other out."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry that I reminded you about your grandmother."

Then she smiled at him.

"But it would really help me out if we did go through it together."

"Now that's the Sakura I know."

Sakura's parents smiled. They knew that Sasuke was something special and that he was the only one for Sakura. This idea was reinforced as they saw Sasuke lean towards Sakura and gently kiss their daughter. Sasuke stayed until late that night and her parents saw him kissing her goodnight and closing the door behind him.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem."

He waved goodbye to them and then drove off towards his house.

* * *

The next day, Sakura wasn't at school but Naruto and Hinata got back together. Sasuke smiled. He secretly did all of Sakura's homework and turned them in for Sakura. Afterschool, he visited Sakura and saw that she had reverted back to her old cheerful self.

"Sasuke!"

She hugged him tightly and then she let go.

"How was your day Sasuke?"

"Fine."

Then both of them blushed as they realized how they had just acted. It was as if he was the husband and that he had just come home after a long day.

"hey… Naruto and Hinata got back together today. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it now would you?"

"Well… I did call them and made them make up to each other."

Sasuke smiled and said, "I see you're back to normal."

"Of course I am. Thanks to you!."

Sasuke smiled slyly and then he whispered into her ear," You had me really worried Saku-chaaaan."

"E-eh?"

He gently bit her ear and then he passed his lips over hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

His hand moved downwards towards her shirt and he began to pull her shirt off. Sakura blushed.

"Just kidding," Sasuke said.

He backed away and smirked at Sakura.

"Well, aren't you red in the face."

"Agh! Idiot!"

Sasuke took advantage of this chance and kissed her. She immediately leaned into the kiss and opened her mouth. Sasuke smiled inwardly and dove his tongue in to her mouth. She moaned slightly and Sasuke pulled away.

"Hey. We're racing tomorrow."

"Yup!"

* * *

Sasuke looked towards the horizon and saw Sakura's team coming towards his. But this time, they had another member who was driving a red Ferrari with black racing flames and windows that were tinted black.

"Oh look. Another member."

Sakura's team stopped in front of him and Sakura said," Hey Sasuke! Wanna meet t he member of my team that you've never seen before?"

"Sure."

"Come on out!"

Naruto gasped. Hinata stepped out of the Ferrari in a dark purple body suit with lavender eyeshadow over her eyes. She smiled shyly at all the guys in the crowd and she walked over to Naruto. Her boots made small clicking sounds on the ground.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"H-hinata?! You're a racer?"

"Well duh," Hinata said.

Her attitude changed and she smirked.

"I'm gonna beat you."

"Bring it, Hinata!"

* * *

Sakura's hair streamed out behind her as she and her team pulled ahead. Her windows were open and her team sailed past Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled to himself and radioed to his teammates. Each one of them pushed a secret button and their cars gained speed quickly. As Sasuke drove by Sakura, he rolled down his window and winked at her. Sakura blew a kiss to him and her team took off.

* * *

"-sigh- You guys won again. I was so sure that we were gonna win."

"Never let your guard down Sasuke-kun."

Their teammates drove off and they were left alone.

* * *

Teehee. No lemon! My friends were totally tricked when they read that part. :D Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW. OMG! 2 chappies in one day! Yay!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps! You're invited to my 17th B-day! It's at my house. Ask me for directs at school k'? Be there at 4:00. We're gonna partay!

-Sakura

* * *

"Omigosh, Sakura! Happy 17th birthday!"

"Thanks you guys." Sakura said, picking up the books she dropped after being glomped.

"Hn."

"Party pooper, Sasuke," Sakura said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't ruin my big day."

Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled. She heard a small honking noise.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned. " I have to go. My mom is gonna make me look "dazzling."

Sakura walked off after she rolled her eyes and everyone started to laugh. They all knew that her mom had extremely bad fashion sense.

* * *

They all arrived at her house at around 4:00 and as expected, they heard screaming.

"No way mom! That looks hideous! What will Sasuke think?!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Damn it! You guys! Shut the hell up!"

"I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear, Sakura." Sasuke called.

"Damn it Uchiha! Don't make my face redder than it is under all this make-up!"

Everyone burst into another round of laughter and all the girls ran upstairs. They all screamed at how bad Sakura looked and they dove at her. The guys downstairs heard lots of screaming and the occasional long string of colorful words from Sakura. Finally, the girls came out and they heard a sigh from Sakura.

"Damn it you guys."

She walked out of the room and all of them gasped. Her hair had been curled and pulled into two ponytails. She had a few bangs covering one of her eyes almost completely. Her dress was white with pink fabric flowing down from the waist. The top had ribbon crisscrossed over it and a small bow. Her back was exposed and had ribbons crisscrossing on it. She wore gloves that were trimmed with lace and had pink ribbons wrapped around it. She stepped onto the stairs but tripped over her long dress.

"Eek!"

Sakura screamed as she fell down the stairs. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes and stared straight into Sasuke's face. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and she was clutching to him. Sasuke smirked and placed her on the floor.

"Th-thanks."

"PARTAY TIME!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled and Sasuke grabbed her hand. All the couples got together and began to dance. Sakura smirked and began to grind her hips against Sasuke's. He smirked as well and he ran his down her leg. He spun her around and pulled her closer to him. Their hips moved in rhythm and she was moving her hand closer to his manhood. He swept his hand across her chest and ran it up her arm. Sakura slammed her lips onto his and immediately opened her mouth. Sasuke smirked and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His hand moved up to her hair and pulled out the ribbons that held her hair together. Her fell downwards and Sakura began to dance club style. (Not that they weren't already :D) Their friend saw them dropping towards the ground and they all smiled. They went with the flow and all of them began to club dance.

* * *

"Oh wow. That was like so fun," Sakura said as she and Sasuke stood outside, gazing at the moon.

Sasuke shoved his hand into his pocket and Sakura looked at him. He shrugged it off and continued to look at the moon with a glassy look in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? You ok?"

"Mmhm."

"Um… ok then."

She went back to staring at the moon and didn't realize that everyone was staring at them. Sasuke twitched and mouthed, "Be patient you guys! The mood has to be right!"

He turned back around and spoke to Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Right…And?"

"What if…"

"What if…?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and said, " What if I asked you to marry me?"

"Well… um… I-I-I…"

Her voice trailed off and her face flushed a deep crimson.

"S-Sasuke-kun… A-are you asking me to marry you?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Omigosh…" Sakura said.

Her eyes watered and she started crying.

"Sakura? Sakura? Don't cry. Are you ok?"

Sakura clutched his shirt and buried her face into his chest. She mumbled something that was inaudible and Sasuke lifted her face up with a finger.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I love you and that…"

"…?"

"And that I would be totally happy to marry you. Just not right now," she said with a smile.

"As expected," Sasuke said.

He was smiling since he wasn't quite ready for the whole marrying thing anyway.

"Well. That mood was kinda creepy. Lets not ever set up that kind of mood for a long time. K'?"

"Hn. Yeah."

* * *

**Sorry for updating so late! IIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM SSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY! School has just been so stressing!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hawaii!

**Hey everyone! I wanna say thank you to Harunosakua my awesome reviewer! You rock!**

* * *

Sakura let the wind blow through her hair and she threw her arms above her head.

"This feels so good!"

She ran back to her friends and smiled.

"I can't believe it! We're in Hawaii!"

She ran up to Sasuke and stood beside him. Sasuke was wearing baggy black pants and had no top on. She pulled out a magazine and flipped through it.

"You guys! Look! Isn't this waterfall beautiful? And look at all of the flowers!"

Everyone laughed at how excited she was getting and Sasuke leaned towards her ear.

"Calm down, Sakura. We'll be able to see it all pretty soon."

He kissed her forehead and she glomped him.

"Omigosh! Thank you!"

"Sakura, you might not want to move your arms that much. The straps on you bikini are really tiny. They might break." Tenten said.

"So?"

Everyone began to laugh. Yes, they were in the beautiful sun kissed Hawaii. This was their yearly class trip. Sakura began to put her hair up when Sasuke saw the knot of her bikini straps loosening. He walked up to her and redid the knot.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Sakura called someone on her cellphone and a helicopter appeared.

"Come on!"

Everyone gaped at the chopper but got in. It was huge and the inside was all black. There was black carpet, black couches, black wallpaper, and black tables... Black everything! Sasuke smirked and sat down on one of the beanbag chairs. Sakura sat next to him and they watched their friends getting cozy with each other. Tenten had her head laid on Neji's chest, Hinata was laying with her eyes closed in Naruto's arms, and Ino was chuckling with Shikamaru. Suddenly, all eyes were on them.

"What are you guys looking at?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Look in the mirror."

Sakura looked at the mirror and realized that her bikini top had come undone.

"AH!!!! DAMN IT!"

Sakura ran behind the curtains and everyone laughed.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!"

Sakura came out in a black swimming suit. Sasuke got a huge nosebleed.

"Hey. Don't blame me. This was the only swimsuit that I have on this helicopter."

The swimsuit was to piece. The bottom had strings that bound two pieces of cloth together which covered her ass and… the other part :D. She had carelessly thrown a see through piece of cloth over it. Her top also had small strings and had frilly black lace on it. Sasuke sat up and Sakura ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She stood up and leaned over him. Sasuke blushed as her breasts squished against his face. She sat back down and dabbed at his nose with a tissue.

"Sasuke? Your face is really red."

All of his friends laughed and he glared at them.

"Sakura-chan… it's because your boobs were pressing against his face." Naruto said.

"Oh." Sakura said, smirking.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smirked even larger. Sasuke smirked too and she began to laugh. She got up but Sasuke pulled her down. His lips met hers and Sakura's eyes widened. His arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled her to her knees and he touched the small bow that held the top of her swimsuit together. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and opened she felt Sasuke's tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let Sasuke enter her. Their friends watched as they made out.

* * *

"Oh wow!"

Sakura ran up to the waterfall and let the water splash onto her face. She opened her eyes and they glittered. She turned and felt the petal of a flower.

"This is so amazing."

Sasuke walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Isn't this place so beautiful?"

"Yes. You are." Sasuke said smiling.

"Sasuke are-" Sakura blushed.

"Stop making me blush in front of my friends. Sakura got a mischievous smiled on her face and slammed her lips onto his. She ran her hands over his chest. Sasuke's face turned a slight shade of red and Sakura backed away to admire her handiwork.

"That's what you get, Uchiha."

Then, Sakura's face lit up and she said, "I have relatives here! Why don't we go racing in my private racing area?"

"Awesome!" Every except for Sasuke said.

"Hn."

Sakura snapped a few quick pictures before calling her helicopter. They flew over to her beach house. When they saw it, they weren't the least bit surprised. They were now used to how rich she was. The beach house was large and had many glass walls. Open fields with flowers surrounded it. Sakura's aunt and uncle ran out.

"Sakura! Why are you here?"

"Class trip!"

"Cool."

"Everyone, meet my uncle and aunt."

"Hey."

Her aunt noticed that she was holding hands with Sasuke and asked her, "Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow. Hello Mr. Uchiha-san."

"There's no need for such formalities." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura's aunt almost fainted at his beautiful smile. Sakura laughed.

"You still got it, Sasuke."

"Always have. Always will."

Sakura laughed and brought them up to their separate rooms. Then she lead them to her garage.

"Pick whichever car you want."

Sakura smiled as they all gasped.

"These are our cars!"

"Not really. I just had them made to perform and look just like you cars."

Sakura smiled and climbed into her Porsche Carrera GT. She started her engine as everyone else started his or her engine. The garage door opened and they all raced out. They all rolled down their windows and Sakura let the wind blow through her hair.

* * *

**Please review everybody:D**


	8. last chap :

Sakura's eyes shimmered happily.

"Wow, Hinata. This is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Hinata said as she examined the ring on her finger.

Sakura smiled and turned around to go towards her car. Her face slammed into Sasuke's chest and she blushed slightly.

"What's awesome?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata is now engaged to Naruto." Sakura replied with a small smile.

"Hn."

Sakura crossed her arms and watched as Naruto walked up to Hinata and picked her up bridal style. Hinata screamed from surprise and asked Naruto to put her down. Sakura chuckled softly and took out the keys to her car.

"Later, Sasuke." She said.

She drove away and Sasuke smiled to himself. He started his car and raced towards his house.

* * *

"Sasuke? This is beautiful. You have excellent taste." Sasuke's mom said.

"Hn."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Sasuke's mom said with a smile.

Sasuke got out his cell phone and called Sakura.

**((at Sakura's house))**

Her parents were acting really weird and smiley. They kept smiling and laughing for no known reason to Sakura. They even forced her to wear a nice dress. Her cell phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Sasuke?"

Her parents burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah. I can come over. Sure. Bye."

She got up and smoothed down her dress for no apparent reason. She got into her car and drove to his house. She saw her parents smiling and hugging each other while laughing. She was grimacing as she got out of the car. Sasuke opened the door and he immediately got a surprised expression on his face.

"My parents forced me to wear this. They've been acting really weird lately." Sakura said.

"Mine as well." Sasuke said.

"So… why'd you ask me to come to your house?"

"Before I answer your question, you have to come in first."

"Ok…"

Sakura stepped into his house and he shut the door behind her.

Sakura turned around and asked him, "So… why am I here?"

Sasuke stuck one of his hands into his pocket and fished around in it for a few minutes. Sakura just stared at him.

**(OMIGOSH! What's gonna happen? I'm sure you already know:D )**

He pulled out a something and held her hand in his. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. She felt something cool slip onto her ring finger and her eyes widened. Sasuke let go of her hand and she looked at the ring.

"You like?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stared at the ring and tears began to pour out of her eyes.Sasuke pulled her into an embrace and held her as she cried. The ring was yellow gold with a large diamond. The diamond had rose gold petals surrounding it and making it look like a Sakura flower. Sakura leaned upwards and captured his lips. Sasuke smiled and Sakura opened her mouth. His parents smiled and Sakura's parents walked through the front door.

"Oh wow, Sasuke." Sakura whispered as her breathing pattern returned to normal. "I don't know what to say."

Her eyes glimmered and Sasuke smiled. Her eyes said it all.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Short but sweet. Anyway, I'm working on the sequel now:D Hope you guys are as excited as I am!**


	9. Sequel up!

W00t! So the sequel is up :) Thanks to a kind reviewer: **Superstar1713**

**Anyway... XD yeah.**

**I promise the sequel will be awesome :)**

**-Azumi Nagasaki**


End file.
